Disney Channel Wiki
edits • articles • active users Hey there, and Welcome. This is the all-new Disney Channel Wiki. After months of long work, it is finally ready! We do hope you stay and edit, which we welcome you to do. We have updated almost everything, and can't wait for you to help! Our Wiki mode allows you to edit, create articles, blogs, and more! You can tell about yourself on your userpage. Please create an account to start editing. Thanks! Disney Channel Wikia The wiki about Disney Channel that anyone can edit! articles since 2008! This wikia was founded by Pirakafreak24 Current admins are Chad012, Tatertat, DanBing, Junatina and Austin9393. Please read the rules before you start editing! Sunday, September 20 8:00 PM - Austin & Ally "Videos and Villains" - When Austin disappears before his scheduled performance on “Video Countdown Live,” the gang soon discovers Brooke is holding Austin captive until he writes a song for her. SEASON PREMIERE ALERT! 8:03 PM - Liv and Maddie "Premiere-A-Rooney"- the family is getting ready to compete against one another in the Wisconsin Cheddar-Brat Fest. Ironically, Liv’s premiere of “Space Werewolves” is on the same night. 9:00 pm - I Didn't Do It "Logan's Run"- When Logan learns his friends think he runs very awkwardly and strange, he fakes an injury to get out of Lindy’s charity jog-a-thon for the endangered snot otter. Meanwhile, Delia inadvertently gets Brenda fired from Rumble Juice and tries to find the inept employee another job. Friday, September 26 8:00 - Jessie "No Money, Mo’ Problems"- Mrs. Chesterfield hires Bertram to dig up dirt on Jessie that would hopefully lead Brooks to break up with her. Guest Starring Pierson Fode as Brooks Wentworth and Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield TV-G 8:30pm - Girl Meets World "Girl Meets Crazy Hat"- Cory divides his class into two fake companies for a lesson, one driven by profits and the other by making people happy. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya encounter a lady in the subway who is quite different than they first perceive her to be. 9:00pm - Dog With A Blog "Guess Who Got Expelled?" - On Avery’s first day of high school, Tyler ropes her into his senior prank that ultimately gets them both expelled. }} Disney Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. The channel's headquarters is located on West Alameda Ave. in Burbank, California. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a global portfolio of more than 90 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels and/or channel feeds available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. }} *That Girl Meets World is the first Disney Channel show based off of a show that wasn't Disney related? (Boy Meets World) * After meeting at a photoshoot in the early ’00s, Raven-Symone and Lindsay Lohan decided to be roommates. * Miley Cyrus was born left-handed but her father insisted she use her right hand to write because he didn’t want her to have to “learn the world backwards.” * Kevin Jonas’ first name is actually Paul. * Christy Carlson Romano wrote a novel loosely based on her experience at The Professional Children’s School called Grace’s Turn. * Anneliese van der Pol turned down the role of Kim Possible so she could star as Chelsea Daniels in That’s So Raven. * Selena Gomez stopped wearing her “true love waits” purity ring when she started dating Justin Bieber. *David Henrie wrote two of Wizard of Waverly Place's episodes: Alex's Logo and Meet the Werewolves. *Selena, David, and Jake got to keep their wands from the WOWP. And get this: They even had them framed! *Originally, Wizards of Waverly Place was slated to be called The Amazing Hannigan's. That's not all: Selena's character's name was supposed to be "Julia Hannigan." **Suggest more fun facts here. }} Vote for the next featured Vote HERE! }} Brazil-Flag-Wallpapers-1920x1200.jpg|www.pt-br.disneychannel.wikia.com }} Contact us on Twitter: @DisneyCWikia Email us: disneychannelwikianetwork }} Raven.jpg|DC's Blast From the Past was trending this Wednesday with great shows airing! Tumblr na67kq2pN71six1cfo2 r1 1280.jpg| DC is going to be airing Aladdin in remembrance of Robin Williams. Kelli-berglund-wearing-armani-dress-nickelodeon-s-kids-choice-awards-2014 1.jpg| Kelli Berglund was recently in hollywood life Girl Meets World 4.jpg|Girl Meets World was renewed for a Season Two! }} }} }} Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Disney Channel Category:Browse